estacao_espacial_huefandomcom-20200213-history
Motor da singularidade
Localizada à ponta sul (aft) da engenharia no espaço está o Motor da Singularidade; uma miniatura de buraco negro, auto contida, pulsando radiação - e se fores um engenheiro o teu trabalho é activar e mantê-la. se fores traidor é um lugar útil para largar corpos! Como Montar A Singularidade Não é díficil ligar a singularidade como deve de ser. Este guia assume que estás a ligar o motor sozinho, ou porque és o único engenheiro da estação, ou porque todos os outros engenheiros foram-se embora como é costume. O motor encontra-se dentro da estação abaixo de onde começaste a ronda (se entraste na ronda desde o inicio). Vais precisar de algumas ferramentas para montar tudo, elas podem ser encontradas convenientemente dentro da Engineering. Vais precisar: * Wrench. * Alguns fios. * Screwdriver. * 6 Plasma Tanks, estes podem ser encontrados no Power Storage Room. Tu podes obtê-los do dispenser ao lado do terminal que monitoriza a energia ou do dispenser na Atmospherics. * Optical Meson Scanner, isto protege-te do stun que recebes ao olhar para uma singularidade activa. * Set of internals. * Hardsuit. Agora que tens o teu equipamento, está na hora de trabalhar! Nota que os passos abaixo podem ser feitos em qualquer ordem, desde que ligues o Particle Accelerator no fim. O QUE FAZER: Atrasado e a estação está sem energia? Começa aqui. Se é um dia normal no trabalho continua para baixo. Dentro da Engenharia: 1. Encher os Radiation Collectors (Vital!) Os Radiation Collectors estam localizados ao lado do Particle Accelerator, três de cada lado. Plasma Tanks podem ser encontrados no Tank Storage Unit na Power Storage Room ou na Atmospherics' Office. Meto um Plasma Tank em cada colector e depois LIGAR OS COLECTORES CARREGANDO NELES com uma mão vazia. Faz isto para os 6 colectores, e estás pronto para continuar. (Opcional): Os plasma tanks que recebes do dispenser não estam cheios. Felizmente, uma canister de plasma encontra-se na Engineering Secure Storage, atrás das persianas da Power Storage Room. Podes pedir ao Chief Engineer para abrir as persianas da Engineering Secure Storage a partir do escritório dele, ou à AI se o CE não estiver presente. Podes também chatear a Atmospherics por uma das canisters deles se nenhum destes responde. Não interessa como conseguiste a vasilha, mete cada um dos Plasma Tanks na canister e enche cada um com o máximo de Plasma que eles aguentam. isto fará que os motores gerem um monte de energia extra, permitindo meter os SMES no input máximo, carregando-os mais rapidamente. De facto, carregando estes Plasma Tanks cheios nos Radiation Collectors gera energia suficiente para carregar TODOS os SMES no input máximo (apesar que vais precisar de mexer um bocado mais nos fios, falamos disto mais tarde). Tu também podes trancar cada Radiation Collector com o teu ID para que a AI não possa desactivar os colectores remotamente (o que não repararias, com as persianas que protegem da radiação embaixo). NOTA: Enquanto estiveres a encher os plasma tanks, é VITAL que tu NÃO abras a válvula quando um tank não está no canister e tem a certeza de fechar a válvula antes de remover o tanque. Se falhares qualquer destes passos vais encher a sala de plasma quase imediatamente e tornar-te-ás a piada do resto da tripulação. 2. Montar o Particle accelerator (Vital!) Agora é o momento para montar o Particle Accelerator. Primeiro, usa a wrench em cada peça no lugar. Segundo, mete fios em todas as peças com um cable coil. Finalmente, usa um screwdriver para fechar todos os paineis. Clica na consola e carrega "Scan for parts" para ligar a consola ao PA. NÃO LIGUES AINDA o Particle Accelerator yet ou libertarás a singularidade, destruindo a estação toda se tiveres azar. Fora da engenharia(Equipamento espacial necessário): 3. Ligar os Emitters (Vital!) Corre à volta da àrea da singularidade, e liga cada um dos emitters clicando neles. Quando estiverem todos ligados, cuidadosamente move-te para o centro da àrea, certificando que não passas em frente de qualquer um dos Emitters, porque podes ser atingido por um laser. É altamente recomendado que tranques cada um dos emitters passando o ID neles, depois de os activares. Isto impede que uma AI, ou qualquer pessoa sem acesso à gestão de energia desactive os emissores. 4. Ligar Generators (Vital!) Agora que os emitters estam ligados, é altura de ligar os field generators. Make sure to stay on the outside of the field generators and activate them as you move in a circle through the area. Coming into contact with any of the field generator beams will pop your head like a midget in a microwave and hurl your corpse through the Engineering windows at terminal velocity. It's a good idea to start on one of the inner corners, and do the field generators closest to the windows first, so you don't have to worry about accidentally straying too close while the corner field generators are on. Gens often have a field of effect 1 tile on either side of the beams, so make sure you leave a clear zone around any active field generators, and don't linger too long when you turn them on. Ligando o motor(Dentro de novo) 5. Liga-o! (Vital!) Uma vez que o campo de forças estiver fechado em torno da Gravitational Singularity Generator (a coisa redonda no meio) volte para dentro da estação e siga para o acelerador de partícula novamente. O acelerador de partícula é usado para alimentar a singularidade e fazê-la crescer. Quanto maior a singularidade é, mais radiação que emite e, consequentemente, mais poder os coletores geram. Radiação, no entanto, é muito ruim para os seres humanos, e fará qualquer coisa entre mutações e desmaios se você não estiver vestindo roupas de proteção e óculos de segurança nas proximidades. Como tal, certifique-se de vestir a Radiation Suit (embora Hardsuit funciona tambem) e também Optical Meson Scanners. Uma Hardsuit da engenharia serve num aperto. Ande para o Particle Mova-se sobre a Box Particle Accelerator Control e ajustar a saída em 2. Deixe -o desta forma até a singularidade preenche uma área de 3x3 (Fase 3 , virando uma cor -de-rosa ) - embora se você quiser jogar pelo seguro você pode e deixá-lo encher uma área de 2x2 (fase 2 , virando uma cor vermelha ) . Isto deve ser mais do que suficiente para preencher as necessidades de energia da estação. Quando a singularidade chega a esta fase , definir a saída de acelerador de partículas a 0, mas não vire- OFF. Isto irá manter o tamanho atual do singularidade. Ultimo de Tudo , aperte o botão para fechar todas as janelas de radiação ! Ele pára radiação vaze para a sala e chucklefucks de mexer com o console PA . 6. Ative as baterias SMES (Vital!) Há três SMESes localizados no quarto no extremo oeste de Engenharia . Não ignore esta sala , ou então a singularidade vai escapar cedo e todo mundo vai te odiar. Certifique-se de cada um dos SMESes estão definidas para auto carga , e têm o custo de entrada um pouco maior do que a saída . Uma carga de 200 mil / 140 mil cada entrada / saída cobrará as PME de forma extremamente rápida , e garantir a estação sempre terá energia suficiente alimentado a ele. Note-se que para sustentar esse nível de produção , você vai precisar ter totalmente preenchido os tanques de plasma a partir do cilindro em engenharia de armazenamento seguro , e terá de certificar-se da singularidade permanece na fase 3. Se você não pode fazer um daqueles duas coisas , definir os SMESes para cobrar de 160 mil é uma aposta mais segura . Assista-os por alguns minutos para se certificar de que eles continuam cobrando . Se uma ou todas as paradas (a luz ficará vermelho em vez de piscar amarelo) ajustar uma ou tudo um pouco para se certificar de que eles não estão tentando carregar mais rápido do que mandar energia. (Exemplo: Input 5000 e Output 10000) Depois de definir -los SMESes , verifique se eles estão cobrando . Se ele diz que o carregamento, você não foda -se e a estação irá agora receber muita energia ! Se você ainda está em o engenheiro ly , você pode querer considerar a criação dos solars para garantir uma fonte de energia de reserva , se o motor se torna inutilizável. Esta parte requer um pouco de paciência - se parece que nada está acontecendo , dar-lhe um minuto e verifique novamente. Depois de pelo menos um minuto, todas as PME deveria estar indo lentamente de amarelo ( carregamento) para vermelho ( não carregar) a piscar , mas é só porque a singularidade é um pouco instável como uma fonte de poder nos estágios pequenos. Além disso, certifique-se a APC do motor está a carregar, se não é , de abaixar o carregamento PME e certificar-se de todos os coletores de radiação são online. 8. Tomar conta da Singularidade (Opcional) '' ' Certifique-se de que você volte, pelo menos de 30 em 30 minutos, para se certificar de que ninguém foi mexendo com a singularidade, melhor ainda a cada 15 minutos e passar por esta lista de verificação rápida:'' # Os Emitters estão ligados. # Os Field Generators estão ligados. # A energia do Particle Accelerator está ligada e está no output 0. # Os Radiation Collectors estao ligado # Os Radiaton shutters estão fechados. # O APC da Engenharia tem energia e está sendo recarregado. A singularidade é a segunda razão mais provável para uma chamada da shuttle, então tens uma grande responsabilidade de manter toda a tripulação a salvo! Sem qualquer interferência, porém, a singularidade vai se comportar bem e permanecer contida por pelo menos duas horas, sem precisar de babá. Mas sendo o infame buraco negro supermassivo, ele é um grande inimigo da NanoTrasen que desejam obliterar completamente a estação. Note: Às vezes, a singularidade irá causar impulsos electro-magnéticos (EMP) se algo está próximo a ela e exposta a sua radiação . Esses impulsos podem fazer armas disparar, rádios avariar, óculos de visão térmica cegarem as pessoas e até mesmo desativar os emissores de contenção. O que é muito ruim. Portanto, mantenha um olho nela. Modificações adicionais (Opcional e Arriscado) É possível ligar os motores directamente ao anel de alimentação principal . Um bom local para fazer isso é o lado oeste de engenharia, perto da represa aparafusado . Levante o piso e executar um fio de lá para fora para dentro do túnel de manutenção e vinculá-lo ao fio que atravessa lá. Isso permite que você carregue APCs diretamente se alguem desliga os SMES na engenharia e fica correndo na estação no caso de uma powersink. '' ' A desvantagem para isso é que, quando alguém acidentalmente fica chocado com uma grelha elétrica ou as portas são eletrificadas , eles vão causar dano grave para quem não tem luvas isolantes . Só faça isso em raras ocasiões, ou nunca ! Outro ponto interessante é que a APC na engenharia não vai cobrar a partir de suas próprias SMES , a menos que esta modificação é feita. O que significa que , quando os coletores estão desligados , a contenção falhar muito rapidamente. Com essa modificação rápida, o que lhe dá tempo para perceber e corrigir o problema . Se você adicionou a quantidade máxima de plasma para os coletores , esta modificação pode gerar ~ 6.000 kW de energia para a estação. O suficiente para carregar a 3 Engenharia SMES e os 4 SMES solar em 200 kW de entrada . Portanto, executar um pouquinho de fio dos túneis de manutenção a cada SMES solares , e pô-los a cada um deles a uma entrada / saída de 90.000 / 30.000. Isso irá garantir grandes quantidades de reservas de energia (Se você adicionou o máximo suficiente para últimas horas com o motor desligado ) . Também é possível cortar o computador do controlador PA . Para acessar a fiação : Quando o PA é a configuração usar uma chave de fenda no console * Clique no console com uma mão vazia para acessar a fiação * Fios diferentes têm diferentes efeitos, mas os fios mais úteis pode fazer o seguinte : ** Bloquear o poder PA a 0 ** Um pulso no fio correto irá alternar o poder (útil para um sinaleiro remoto para desligar o PA se a sua vai crítico) * Outros fios irá desligar o console do PA (ou seja, os controles não fazer nada) ou aumentar o poder de PA em pulsando (útil se você é um traidor ) * Uma vez que você tenha feito a sua pirataria fechar o painel usando uma chave de fenda e , em seguida, '' ' NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE USAR O console e RE -ESCANEAR para as partes ' ''. Caso contrário, ele vai permanecer inativo e será simplesmente fora como durante a configuração. Video guia Podem encontrar um video que mostra como configurar rapidamente o motor sem ajuda de outros jogadores nesta página da wiki Atenção o vídeo está em inglês. Caso não haja energia Sem engenheiros ou apenas enginheiros preguiçosos e nenhum ligou o motor? Nada temas, segue estes passos e verás como é fácil iniciar o motor mesmo com 0 W de poder na rede. # Prepara o PA e enche os Radiation collectors. # Encontra o P.A.C.M.A.N.-Type Portable Generator dentro da Engineering. # Encontra um fio vermelho num sítio qualquer da engenharia e mete um fio com nó em cima dele. # Instala o PACMAN no fio com nó, enche-o com plasma sheets (podes encontrar na Engineering Secure Storage) e liga-o. # Liga os emitters e os field generators. # Mete uma power cell no APC da engineering para que o PA receba energia (mete no APC equipment on e o resto off para conservar energia por agora). # Liga o PA e está feito! Desligando a singularidade Ocasionalmente, coisas ruins acontecem. Na verdade, a maior parte do tempo, coisas más acontecem. Às vezes é necessário desativar o motor da forma mais segura possível, porque ninguém pode mantê-lo. Outras vezes chuva de meteoros e bombas pôem em perigo a sua maquinaria de contenção. Qualquer que seja a crise, se você seguiu os passos acima deve ser seguro para simplesmente desligar o PA. O motor continuará a gerar energia enquanto a singularidade passa fome e reduz, de modo que a contenção não deve falhar até que a singularidade é suficientemente pequena o suficiente para que ela não se mova mais e puxe coisas para ela. No entanto, a singularidade 1x1 bebé vai demorar muito tempo para morrer completamente, deixando-a exposta a potenciais suicidas saltando para ela, dando energia suficiente para a singularidade expandir novamente. Às vezes é uma boa idéia carregar as SMES rapidamente (utilizando as técnicas opcionais acima) e , em seguida, desligar o motor com segurança até que você precisa de energia novamente. Se o pior já aconteceu, há um boato de que a singularidade irá diminuir de tamanho por algumas fases se engolir uma Bag of Holding. A singularidade com tamanho máximo teria que engolir duas ou mais para ser completamente derrotada.Category:GuiasCategory:Sarcasmo inclúido ter em atenção